djinnifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Konfiguracja edytora
Kategoria:D'jinni Okno konfiguracji programu Uruchamiamy edytor. Standardowo uruchomiony edytor wygląda tak: center|700px Dostępne jest tylko menu główne edytora D’jinni oraz okno rejestru zdarzeń Aurora log. Później ilość otwartych okien zależy już od naszych preferencji i ustawień. Zanim zostanie opisany dokładnie interfejs edytora, przejdźmy najpierw do jego ustawień. W tym celu z menu Tools wybieramy Options...: center Otworzy się okno Global Properties: center Okno to zawiera opcje edytora, które możemy dostosować do naszych potrzeb. Okno podzielone jest na grupy D’jinni, Directories, Area Editor, Build Wizard, Conversation Editor, Cutscene Editor, Game debuging, Module Explorer, Resource Explorer, String Editor, Scene Editor Camera Movement Keys oraz String Database. Aby łatwiej było przemieszczać się pomiędzy grupami, można je zwinąć poprzez kliknięcie w mały znak '-' obok nazwy grupy: center Jeżeli potem chcemy rozwinąć wcześniej zwiniętą grupę, należy kliknąć w mały znak '+' obok nazwy grupy: center Okno podzielone jest na dwie kolumny – w lewej kolumnie znajduje się nazwa opcji, w prawej kolumnie wartości opcji. Lista jest dość długa, dlatego możemy ją przesuwać za pomocą paska przewijania znajdującego się z prawej strony okna: center W tym miejscu zostanie opisane znaczenie poszczególnych opcji: Grupa D’jinni Grupa ta zawiera podstawowe opcje edytora D’jinni. * Documents loaded at startup. Zawiera nazwy dokumentów, które zostaną załadowane podczas uruchomienia edytora. * Items shown in recently used lists. Określa ilość wyświetlanych pozycji w menu ostatnio używanych dokumentów. Wartość 0 oznacza, że nie będą wyświetlane żadne ostatnio używane dokumenty. * Show recent files in File menu. Mówi czy ostatnio używane pliki mają być wyświetlane w menu File. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – ostatnio używane pliki nie będą wyświetlane w menu File, :- True – ostatnio używane pliki będą wyświetlane w menu File. * Reopen last edited documents after restart. Opcja ta określa, czy ostatnio edytowane dokumenty mają zostać otwarte przy ponownym uruchomieniu edytora D’jinni. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – edytowane dokumenty nie zostaną otwarte po ponownym uruchomieniu edytora, :- True – edytowane dokumenty zostaną automatycznie otwarte po ponownym uruchomieniu edytora. * Open log on error. Informuje, czy okno rejestru zdarzeń ma zostać otwarte po wystąpieniu błędu. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – okno rejestru zdarzeń nie będzie otwierane, gdy wystąpi jakiś błąd, :- True – okno rejestru zdarzeń będzie otwierane po wystąpieniu błędu. Grupa Directories Grupa ta zawiera nazwy folderów przyporządkowane do danych elementów edytora D’jinni. * Textures. Zawiera nazwę folderu, w którym znajdują się tekstury. * Materials. Zawiera nazwę folderu, w którym znajdują się materiały. * Meshes. Zawiera nazwę folderu, w którym znajdują się modele 3D obiektów. * Sounds. Zawiera nazwę folderu, w którym znajdują się dźwięki. * Quests. Zawiera nazwę folderu, w którym znajdują się zadania. * Modules. Zawiera nazwę folderu, w którym znajdują się moduły. Grupa Area Editor Grupa ta zawiera opcje związane z edytorem obszarów. Jest to jeden z ważniejszych elementów edytora D’jinni. To właśnie w nim układamy obiekty, ustawiamy ich atrybuty itp. * Show geometry hitcheck info in status bar. Opcja ta określa, czy na pasku statusu mają być wyświetlane koordynaty geometrii wskazane kliknięciem myszki. Pasek statusu znajduje się na dole edytora. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – koordynaty nie będą wyświetlane, :- True – koordynaty będą wyświetlane. * Show navigation geometry hitcheck info in status bar. Opcja ta określa, czy na pasku statusu mają być wyświetlane koordynaty nawigacji wskazane kliknięciem myszki. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – koordynaty nie będą wyświetlane, :- True – koordynaty będą wyświetlane. * Use walkmesh material mask in hitcheck. Opcja ta określa, czy ma być używany materiał geometrii podczas nawigacji. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – materiał nie będzie używany, :- True – materiał będzie używany. * Show geometry hitcheck info under mouse cursor. Opcja ta określa, czy przy kursorze myszki mają być wyświetlane koordynaty geometrii. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – koordynaty nie będą wyświetlane, :- True – koordynaty będą wyświetlane. * '' Show navigation geometry hitcheck under mouse cursor.'' Opcja ta określa, czy przy kursorze myszki mają być wyświetlane koordynaty nawigacji. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – koordynaty nie będą wyświetlane, :- True – koordynaty będą wyświetlane. * Real-time instance placement veryfication. Opcja ta określa, czy rozmieszczenie punktów odradzania (ang. spawn point), punktów akcji (ang. action point) i obiektów dekoracyjnych (ang. placeables) ma być testowana w czasie rzeczywistym w momencie, gdy edytowane są szablony tych elementów. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – rozmieszczenie nie będzie testowane, :- True – rozmieszczenie będzie testowane. Grupa Build Wizard Grupa ta zawiera opcje związane z tworzeniem wersji gry. Tak naprawdę nas to nie dotyczy. * Compiler Path. Opcja ta zawiera ścieżkę dostępu do kompilatora. * Log File Path. Opcja ta zawiera ścieżkę dostępu do pliku rejestracji zdarzeń. * Log File Enabled. Opcja ta określa, czy zdarzenia z kompilacji mają być zapisane w pliku rejestru zdarzeń. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – zdarzenia nie będą zapisywane w pliku rejestru zdarzeń, :- True – zdarzenia będą zapisywane w pliku rejestru zdarzeń. Grupa Conversation Editor Grupa ta zawiera opcje związane z edytorem konwersacji (dialogów). W tym edytorze tworzy się rozmowy dla postaci. * Show full conversation entries. Opcja ta określa, czy podczas tworzenia konwersacji mają być wyświetlane pełne wpisy. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – nie będą wyświetlane pełne wpisy, :- True – będą wyświetlane pełne wpisy. Grupa Cutscene Editor Grupa ta zawiera opcje związane z edytorem filmów. W tym edytorze tworzy się filmy oparte o silnik gry Wiedźmin. * Autosave enabled. Opcja ta określa, czy ma być włączony auto zapis pliku z filmem, który aktualnie jest otwarty. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – auto zapis nie będzie włączony, :- True – auto zapis będzie włączony. * Autosave interval. Opcja ta zawiera czas podany w minutach, po jakim nastąpi automatyczny zapis pliku z filmem, który aktualnie jest otwarty. Grupa Game Debugging Grupa ta zawiera opcje związane z testowaniem modułu. * Show all quest on module start. Opcja ta określa, czy mają być wyświetlone wszystkie zadania w momencie uruchomienia modułu. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – zadania nie będą wyświetlone, :- True – zadania będą wyświetlone. * Enable 'BestPerformance' mode on start. Opcja ta określa, czy tryb najlepszej wydajności ma być automatycznie wybrany po uruchomieniu modułu. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – tryb najlepszej wydajności nie będzie wybrany, :- True – tryb najlepszej wydajności będzie automatycznie wybrany. Grupa Module Explorer Grupa ta zawiera opcje związane z eksploratorem modułów. Eksplorator modułów jest wykorzystywany podczas tworzenia i edytowania obszarów. * Load last loaded module at startup. Opcja ta określa, czy ostatnio używany moduł ma być wczytany ponownie po uruchomieniu edytora D’jinni. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – ostatnio używany moduł nie zostanie załadowany, :- True – ostatnio używany moduł zostanie automatycznie wczytany. * Always reload the module on game end. Opcja ta określa, czy używany moduł ma być ponownie wczytany po zakończeniu testowania modułu z poziomu edytora D’jinni. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – moduł nie zostanie ponownie wczytany, :- True – moduł zostanie ponownie wczytany. Grupa Resources Explorer Grupa ta zawiera opcje związane z eksploratorem zasobów. Zadaniem eksploratora zasobów jest zarządzanie plikami – zasobami potrzebnymi do tworzenia modułów. * TortoiseProc Path. Opcja ta zawiera ścieżkę dostępu do programu kontrolującego pracę zespołową. * Silent scripts compilation. Opcja ta określa, czy skrypty mają być najpierw kompilowane, a dopiero potem poddane kontroli pracy zespołowej. Znaczenie poszczególnych wartości opcji: :- False – skrypty nie będą kompilowane przed poddaniem kontroli pracy zespołowej, :- True – skrypty będą kompilowane przed poddaniem kontroli pracy zespołowej. Grupa String Editor Grupa ta zawiera opcje związane z edytorem łańcuchów tekstowych. Edytor ten wykorzystywany jest w celu tłumaczenia tekstów na różne wersje językowe. * Database path. Opcja ta zawiera ścieżkę dostępu do bazą danych łańcuchów tekstowych. * Lock path. Opcja ta zawiera ścieżkę dostępu do zablokowanej (zabezpieczonej) bazy danych łańcuchów tekstowych. Grupa Scene Editor Camera Movement Key Grupa ta zawiera ustawienia klawiszy używanych od poruszania kamerą w edytorze obszarów (ang. Area Editor). * Forward. Ruch kamery do przodu. * Backward. Ruch kamery do tyłu. * StrafeLeft. Strofowanie kamerą w lewo. * StrafeRight. Strofowanie kamerą w prawo. * Upward. Ruch kamery do góry. * Downward. Ruch kamery na dół. * PitchUp. Kąt kamery do góry. * PitchDown. Kąt kamery na dół. * YawLeft. Zbaczanie kamerą w lewo. * YawRight. Zbaczanie kamerą w prawo. Grupa String Database Grupa ta zawiera opcje związane z bazą danych ciągów. * String Database path. Opcja ta zawiera ścieżkę dostępu do bazy danych łańcuchów tekstowych. Jeżeli zajdzie potrzeba zmieniamy daną opcję, potem klikamy w przycisk OK w oknie Global Properties. Proponuję jednak pozostawienie wartości domyślnych.